User talk:Rampantlion513
The current page size in bytes is }}! Archive when it reaches 50,000. Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:59, 5 July 2010 No... Sadly, no. Nice to know another FPSRussia fan. He is my idol. I am not him. --Letlev (Talk) 13:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Demitri (Or Dimitri) along with Igor and Leon are among the most common names in Russia. I AM good, and I am confident in my MW2 abilities, but I am not as good as FPSRussia, and I do admit I am a bit of a fanboy. Also, try to sign your posts. --Letlev (Talk) 15:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Say, aren't you from Call of Duty wiki also? [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 16:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: IDK. I've already made plans to go with Tywin, Yuri, and Ahmed (New BF wiki user. He's from Iraq and he lives in Australia. Cool shizz). I know you two both love me so much, but there's only one Bumblebeeprime09 to go around... lol. I'll find some time. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 21:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey bro remember me I'm tywin1 proud user here-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 11:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) HEY Why did you use my picture??!?? C'mon man get yo own! Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 20:51, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo Buddy You up for some BF3?-- '''SlopijoeHangars 20:58, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Mah bad Sorry. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 21:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) BF3 You up bro?-- SlopijoeHangars 21:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) No No-- SlopijoeHangars 02:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Yuri told me to tell you no.-- SlopijoeHangars 03:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Proof SlopijoeHangars 03:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Excuse Me But what do you mean by MREs? The only reasonable choices there are are either: *'M'''eal, '''R'eady-to-'E'''at *'M'agnetic '''R'esonance E'lastography 01:12, April 9, 2012 (UTC) join steam chat NAO 'SlopijoeThe southern cross 03:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Holy shit How'd you calculate the exact location of that anon? I can guess it's probably with the IP, but still, it's pretty impressive. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 16:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't threaten other users like that, bro. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't Worry I deleted the page. 21:06, June 30, 2012 (UTC) When you said "Thats 3RD", did you mean "Thanks 3RD"? 01:36, July 1, 2012 (UTC) YOU MAD BRO? Rampantlion513IsANOOB (talk) 01:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Rampantlion513IsANOOB Banned from chat For being excessively argumentative and for bringing IRL business onto the wiki for the purpose of exacerbating an existing dispute. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Additionally, you (and he) will be banned from the wiki altogether unless you cease and desist immediately. We've had enough bad blood with users here to the point where, at the very least, ''I'm tired of it. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::A month. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Warning I hope I don't see or get any more reports of any more flaming like I've had lately. It's unhealthy for our Wiki's community. Oh, and I don't want this or this type of insulting either. People are trying to contribute to our Wiki's content, and you undo and call them noobs in the process. If I see any of these things again, you can expect yourself to be blocked from this Wiki. Thank you - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 17:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Blocked I'm sorry it came to this, but your debacle breached multiple parts of the Code of Conduct. I hope you understand this is nothing personal against you, but stuff like that shouldn't have happened. 05:29, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :I still am conflicted on this; I think that if Rampant promises not to get into any more fights, we ought to let him off. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :OK two things 1. I do not understand why Carcrazcid and XxODDJOBxX are not banned from chat. 2. You cannot ban me for things I do on other wikis. They were fine with it, and they didn't care. Just because one thing happens on one wiki does not mean it HAS to stay on that wiki. Also IIRC Yuri said the chat ban was one month not one week, or has this been shortened? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 06:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::They two should be permabanned already IIRC. ::We aren't banning you for anything you did on another wiki. We're banning you for the grief you've caused us. ::And yes, it was a month, but that was preliminary injunction. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::oic. I am sorry Yuri. I was wanting to say something on Steam the other night but I was afraid to. Whatever though. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 06:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 07:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) secrets secrets all around. :::Honestly, I was hoping the whole thing could've been avoided, but it's too late now. Let's just move past this and get on with our lives. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :::^ Tomorrow will be better. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 06:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Yuri also I was wondering if part of the week thing already went up for Firday with the ban, or did it reset to a full week. What I am saying is, will I be able to chat on Saturday or Friday, because I leave for Canada on Saturday morning? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 08:22, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok so I finally trudged through the tons of text on the page. You do know that if you don't like something about me you can say it to my face like is needed, correct? 05:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : Incorrect. We're here to edit this Wiki and make it the best, not to get opiniated and all personal with the other users. Stuff like that creates arguments, and who needs that? - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk'']]) [ ] 10:34, July 15, 2012 (UTC) : True but if you tell me then arguements won't happen as often. And that will lower the amount of arguements and everybody wants that. Also, the bytes on my page after you edited it and before I put down this message was 13,373. I thought that was pretty cool so I have decided to call you 1337. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 15:04, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ramp, please don't make this harder than it is. When I was in the chat the other day, we tried for you and Joe to cool it, but that was unsuccessful. I get you're angry about this, but please, just let it pass. You'll be able to go back on chat again by the end of the week, but if you cause more shenanigans, we'll have to go through this again - and it won't be as lenient the second time. 17:18, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry Eden. And no, I wont be able to get on chat until Saturday, July 28th because I am going to Canada so this is more like a two week ban I guess. And to rub salt in my wounds, my PS3 YLODed on me. 18:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC)